brutalmariofandomcom-20200214-history
VIP and Wall (and ALASKA) Mix Series
The VIP and Wall Mix series is a compilation of five (soon to be six) Super Mario World ROM hacks. Various members of the 2channel community contribute levels to the game, with Carol being one of them. These games are infamous for their hard difficulty, the ASM in some of the levels, the rather clever level design, and the fact that the AAE versions (which are the most popular due to raocow's Let's Plays) replace all enemies with 2channel memes, which are mostly unknown in other countries. The main difference between these games and Brutal Mario is that these games are mostly focused on clever level design, and difficulty, whereas Brutal Mario mostly focuses on custom sprites, graphics and bosses. There are also normal versions of the games, with normal Mario enemies instead of the meme enemies. People Who Worked on the Collabs VIP Mario 1 * ■ ■ * 660 * 771 * 7shi * 880 * Anikiti * Aruarukun * Hakkatsunan * Hikara * Itoiro-sensei Kumema * Nko * Noppo-san * Suibutsu no Sakusha * Teenz * TO-SIRO * TSC * People from Lufia3.net * several anons VIP Mario 2 * 112 * 660 * 864 * Mizu * Nan * Nanashi 50 * Nanashi-san * P3 * TSC * ⧫zZZzZZzUI6 (this is just a tripcode, this person didn't input a name) * several anons (including Carol) VIP Mario 3 * 7shi * Esuha * Ippanjin * Iwa * Nan * Nanashi? * Nanashi-san * P3 * Pythagoras * Ringo * TSC * several anons (including Carol) VIP Mario 4 * 660 * 757 * 854 * AAA * King Nanashi Salmon * Matomenin * Nan * P3 * Pia * Ringo * TSC * ⧫3373.Ht79. (this is just a tripcode, this person didn't input a name) * ⧫3CNlB/O/vQ (this is just a tripcode, this person didn't input a name) * ⧫X57JR6KgEJo (this is just a tripcode, this person didn't input a name) * several anons (including Carol) VIP Mario 5 * 1PfJGxh2 * 660 * Akatsuki * Anta * beyrevia * Carol * FY61 * Homing * IGU * Kaeru * King Nanashi Salmon * Kokunai * Kumo no Naka? * L3Rt * List * Pingu * Pilisa (youngest developer from korea) * SIG * Sui * sym * Tima * TSC * Zero * ⧫yubirdvavk (this is just a tripcode, this person didn't input a name) * several anons Stories VIP Mario 1 VIP Mario 2 VIP Mario 3 VIP Mario 4 VIP Mario 5 Downloads Games These are the download links for the VIP and Wall Mix games. *'VIP Mario 1:' http://www18.atwiki.jp/sm4wiki_mix/pages/60.html *'VIP Mario 2:' http://www18.atwiki.jp/sm4wiki_mix/pages/62.html *'VIP Mario 3:' http://www18.atwiki.jp/sm4wiki_mix/pages/63.html *'VIP Mario 4:' http://www18.atwiki.jp/sm4wiki_mix/pages/64.html *'VIP Mario 5:' http://www18.atwiki.jp/sm4wiki_mix/pages/83.html Note: Version 1.03 is recommended, as the newer version crashes on the Four Seasons stage in World 7. *'VIP Mario 6 (beta):' https://ux.getuploader.com/SMW_MIX6 Note: As this is still unfinished, '''please refrain from uploading videos of it onto YouTube and such'. See this warning on the VIP Mario wiki for more info.'' Translations Some of the games are translated by Horikawa Otane of raocow's talkhaus. These were originally meant for raocow to play, as during his second run of the series (also his first LP uploaded on his YouTube, not counting the last few TSRPR videos), he used a rather terrible machine translation by Oyster of the Something Awful forums. As of now, only VIP 1, 2, and 3 are translated. Note that you only need to patch the translation, and not the Japanese VIP patches first! Also note that these translations will make your ROM the AAE (meme) version. *'VIP 1 AAE Translated:' http://horikawaotane.pythonanywhere.com/vip1 *'VIP 2 AAE Translated:' http://horikawaotane.pythonanywhere.com/vip2 *'VIP 3 AAE Translated:' http://horikawaotane.pythonanywhere.com/vip3 Thirteen1355 also has inserted the translations of VIP 2 and 3 into the normal versions (NE). *'VIP 2 NE Translated:' http://www.4shared.com/file/UTjjWDvI/Vip_Mario_2_Translated.html? *'VIP 3 NE Translated:' http://www.4shared.com/file/Wv-W6A_0/Vip_Mario_3_Translated.html? Dropbox Mirrors: *'VIP 2 NE Translated:' https://www.dropbox.com/s/nieuc883t9rcq57/Vip%20Mario%202%20Translated%21.zip?dl=0 *'VIP 3 NE Translated:' https://www.dropbox.com/s/sryd35m3s4go7z2/Vip%20Mario%203%20Translated.zip?dl=0 Music Note: VIP 1 and 2 don't have custom music. *'VIP 3 Music:' http://www.4shared.com/rar/1wS8IYvDce/VIP3BGM.html *'VIP 4 Music:' http://www.4shared.com/zip/qUueNSN-ce/VIP4BGM.html *'VIP 5 Music part 1:' http://www.4shared.com/zip/Z72Wk1shba/VIP5BGM1.html *'VIP 5 Music part 2:' http://www.4shared.com/zip/ktCUDocCce/VIP5BGM2.html Dropbox Mirrors *'VIP 3 Music:' https://dl.dropbox.com/s/rpt8gazxm7oevnw/VIP3BGM.rar?dl=0 *'VIP 4 Music:' https://dl.dropbox.com/s/hmm3ypms7kb44xw/VIP4BGM.zip?dl=0 *'VIP 5 Music Part 1:' https://dl.dropbox.com/s/p1rekquthd0jqf0/VIP5BGM1.zip?dl=0 *'VIP 5 Music Part 2:' https://dl.dropbox.com/s/jdvlbwfc35m79a3/VIP5BGM2.zip?dl=0 Overworld Maps Mix1-D.png|VIP 1 OW Main Mix1-D2.png|VIP 1 OW Sub Mix2-D.png|VIP 2 OW Main Mix2-D2.png|VIP 2 OW Sub Mix_3_OW_A.png|VIP 3 OW Main Mix_3_OW_B.png|VIP 3 OW Sub Mix4_OW.png|VIP 4 OW Mix5ne_OW.png|VIP 5 Normal Edition OW MIX5aae_ow.png|VIP 5 AAE Edition OW MIX5aae_ow2.png|Large VIP 5 OW AAE Sites http://www18.atwiki.jp/sm4wiki_mix/pages/1.html Link to official VIP Mario site (Japanese). Contains music. http://wikiwiki.jp/vipmariok/ Link to Japanese wiki of VIP Mario, containing maps and level information. Category:Games